Joey Legend
|birth_place=Manhattan, New York |resides= Manhattan, New York |names='Joey Legend' |height=6 ft 4 in (193 cm) |weight=265 lb (120 kg) |billed= Harlem, New York Manhattan, New York New York City, New York Spanish Harlem, New York |trainer=Edgar Martinez Super ZERO Dojo |debut=2007 |retired= }} Joseph Malcolm "Joey" Godwin '''(born September 22, 1989), better known by his ring name '''Joey Legend, is an American professional wrestler of Black and Puerto Rican descent currently signed to Dreamscape Pro Wrestling. Personal life ... Professional wrestling career Early career (2007–2008')'' ... '''Super ZERO Pro Wrestling (2009–2019) Super ZERO Dojo (2009) ... Foreign excursion (2012) ... _____ (2013–____) ... LEGEND Wrestling (2014, 2017–2019) _____ (2014) ... King of New York tournament (2017–2019) On December 5th, 2017, it was announced that LEGEND Wrestling would be returning in 2018 with the inaugural King of New York tournament. The first four matches of the tournament were taped on October 5th, 2018 but premiered on March 2nd 2019, with the remainder of the tournament premiering live throughout 2019. Other promotions (2016–2017) Throughout 2016 and 2017 Legend appeared in several American promotions, including New Age Horizons and VALOR Wrestling. On January 23rd 2016 he unsuccessfully challenged Sebastiaan Case for the NAH Heritage Championship at Terror in Tokyo. On June 3rd, 2016, Legend had his third bout against long-time rival Joshua Phoenix. Freedom Pro (2018–present) ... Dreamscape Pro Wrestling (2019) King of New York relaunch (2019) ... In wrestling Finishing moves * Spear Other moves * Alternating forearm strikes * Back body drop * Biel throw * Big boot * Cobra twist; sometimes to a seated opponent * Jumping knee drop * Jumping high knee strike * Kitchen sink * Knife edge chop * La magistral cradle * Multiple backbreaker variations ** Cradle backbreaker ** Front backbreaker ** Half nelson backbreaker ** Pendulum backbreaker ** Tilt-a-whirl backbreaker ** Uranage backbreaker * Multiple lariat variations ** Discus lariat ** Diving lariat ** Running lariat; sometimes to a cornered opponent ** Standing lariat * Multiple powerbomb variations ** Apron powerbomb ** Avalanche powerbomb ** Folding powerbomb ** Legend Bomb (Sit-out powerbomb) ** Pop-up folding powerbomb ** Pop-up Legend Bomb (Pop-up sit-out powerbomb) ** Running Legend Bomb (Running sit-out powerbomb) ** Super Legend Bomb (Avalanche sit-out powerbomb) * Multiple suplex variations ** Backdrop suplex ** Belly-to-back suplex ** Delayed vertical suplex ** German suplex ** Overhead belly-to-belly suplex ** Snap suplex ** Superplex ** Vertical suplex ** Wheelbarrow suplex * New York Clover Hold (Cloverleaf hold); sometimes kneeling on the opponent's back * Project Mayhem (Fireman's carry double knee gutbuster) * Repeated knife edge chop/right handed closed fist jab combination to a cornered opponent * Right handed closed fist jab * Scoop powerslam * Short-arm knee strike to the gut * Shoulder block * Shoulder thrusts to the gut of a cornered opponent * Snapmare followed by a basement knife edge chop to the back followed by a shoot kick to the chest finished with a running senton * Ten forearm clubs to a rope-hung opponent's chest * Topé con hilo; used rarely * Uranage from the corner to a running opponent ''''Nicknames * "Cold As Ice" * "The Man, The Myth" Entrances themes * "POWER" by Kanye West (2010–2014) * "Cold As Ice" by M.O.P. (2014–2016) * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dqtHJ0P05ws "Ante Up / Cold As Ice (Tune Seeker Blend/Remix)"] by M.O.P. / Tune Seeker (2016–present) Championships and accomplishments * ...Category:Wrestler